Youth of the Nation
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: SONG FIC!!! My First one. Ami/Lita Paring (Yuri) Ami goes to school ans something happends..


Ami Barton: I don't own Sailor Moon or POD's "Youth of The Nation" I Heard this song and I thought of this Fic. I might not use the whole song so don't flame me for it. This will be a Lita/Ami Fic. I know Ami's father isn't with them but he does send her letters.  
  
Ami woke up that Monday morning, Feeling that something was going to happen. She couldn't figure it out but she thought that later on, she would ask Rei about it. She quickly got dressed, realizing she didn't have much time to get to school, for she was meeting Lita there an twenty minutes and it would take her at least 15 to get to school. She made sure everything she needed was in her bag and started out the door, calling out, "I'll Talk to you later Mom!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last day of the rest of my life  
  
I wish I would've known  
  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
  
And all the wisdom he shared  
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do  
  
Everyday, the same routine  
  
Before I skate off to school  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami was getting close, remembering she had a Test in Math today. She smiled, knowing she had studied hard for the test. She turned the corner to the School building and suddenly saw a black blur before hearing two gun shots. She screamed in pain and fear as two bullets entered her chest. She fell to her knees and tried to call out for help but screamed again and fell to the ground on her side. People came and ran to her side as she screamed in pain. Lita shoved her way to her Girlfriends side and laid Ami's head in her lap, "Ami...Don't you dare die on me.." Ami saw the boy who had shot her. She remembered I sat by him in class. She didn't know him well but definitely sat by him ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
  
Instead of taking a test  
  
I took two to the chest  
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
  
Everybody was running  
  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
  
I don't really know this kid  
  
Even though I sit by him in class  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita growled, ready to tear the kid limb from limb when Ami choked out, "He might have had no one to help him though his problems...Don't hurt him...All he needs is love..Tell my mother..I'm sorry.." She started coughing up blood, interrupting what she was saying. Lita held her close, about to cry and said, "Don't even act like your going to die because you're not dying while I'm here." Serena and Mina came up behind them and screamed when they saw the wounds on Ami's chest. Some one called, "The Ambulance is on its way! Tell Ami to hold on!" Serena knelt next to Ami and Lita and said, "The Ambulance is coming Ami..Please hold on..You need to stay alive for us.." Ami was going to say something but was wracked with another coughing fit that brought up more and more of her blood. After an Eternity, It seemed like, The sound of sirens was heard but Ami couldn't hear them. She had slowly closed her eyes and taken her last breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
  
Or maybe for a moment  
  
He forgot who he was  
  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I know it's because [chorus:]  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lita sat next to her Girlfriend's bed, Listening to the steady "Beep..Beep...Beep." Of the Equipment trying to keep Ami alive. Ami had been brought back but didn't wake up. She was in a coma. Allison Mizuno had come in earlier, trying to cry for her daughter. Ami didn't want anyone to cry when she died. She had said that a while back after a rough battle. Lita sighed and thought back to her parents and her consent boy troubles. It always seemed the same to her but She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
  
She was given the world  
  
With every chance to excel  
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
  
She might act kind of proud  
  
But no respect for herself  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
  
The same situations  
  
Just different faces  
  
Changed up her pace since her Parents* left her  
  
Too bad they* never told her  
  
She deserved much better  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy who had Shot Ami, He was never a good kid but he wasn't evil. He remembered what happened that morning and started to cry. He had shot the Smartest girl in school! There was nothing left for him. He put the same gun that shot and momentarily killed Ami and shot himself in the head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny boy always played the fool  
  
He broke all the rules  
  
So you would think he was cool  
  
He was never really one of the guys  
  
No matter how hard he tried  
  
Often thought of suicide  
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
  
He put his life to an end  
  
They might remember him then  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
  
Told the world how he felt  
  
With the sound of a gat  
  
[chorus] We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later, The girls were having a meeting but Ami was still in her coma. They had to drag Lita way from the bedside. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE SHOT HER!" Lita was furious. Rei spoke up and said, "The kid committed suicide. He died two hours after Ami was shot." Serena looked up and said, "What?" "He must have really been depressed to do that." Mina mussed to herself. Suddenly the phone rang, Rei answered. 'Yes?..Yes this is her..Yes they are here...Really? Great! Thank you!" She hung up and yelled, "Get you stuff because we're going to the hospital." "Why?" Mina asked. "Ami is awake!!!" Rei exclaimed. Each girl got ready quickly and darted out to the hospital as fast as they could. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
  
No matter what you say  
  
It don't take away the pain  
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
  
Don't nobody know why  
  
It's the blind leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes  
  
Will it ever make sense  
  
Somebody's got to know  
  
There's got to be more to life than this  
  
There's got to be more to everything  
  
I thought exists  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AMI!" Was all Ami heard before she was smothered with hugs from her friends. She smiled and after they pulled away, She hugged them each back, "Gomen. I didn't mean to die on you" She looks upset and then Lita laid a hand on Ami's, "You had no say in the matter. It's alright." "Yeah! As long as you get better, We forgive you!" This came from Serena and made all the girls laugh.  
  
Ami Barton: Done! The *'s are supposed to be Daddy and He. I hope you liked it! I wrote this in one night! 


End file.
